I Will Make You Beg For Me
by SuperHERO382
Summary: Jerome Velaska is on a mission, they target a bus full of young cheerleaders and while he prepares them for their imminent death, one of the girls stands and defies them. Who is this young girl that Jerome has taken a liking too? Will she make it out alive or burn with the rest of them.


**Taking a crack at a small story, mainly focusing on Jerome Velaska from the TV series 'Gotham' I don't own any of the characters just Penelope Cortez. If you like, let me know and leave a review.**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

I Will Make You Beg For Me.

In the stolen 'Hest Oil & Co' truck sat three escape Arkham villains, Aaron Helzinger, Jerome Valeska, Robert Greenwood and Arnold Dobkins who was holding onto to the truck outside. Jerome lets out a frustrated sigh, rolling his eyes as he was growing weary of waiting around, he wanted some fun. Jerome says as he looks around the streets with his hands shaped like binoculars until he catches a glimpse of a bus reflecting back at him from the mirrors. "I spy with my little eye something that is...yellow." He grins maliciously at the bus full of cheerleaders cheering their hearts out as their bus drives by the villains, exciting Robert as he yells gleefully banging on the truck door. "Yeaahhh Gotham!" Jerome let's out a satisfied sigh as he lowers his feet down giving Aaron the go ahead, while the bus lurches forward yellow bus.

Meanwhile back at the GCPD, Nygma shuffles nervously through Kristen Kringle's files just as Kristen walks into find him there. "Oh! Hello Miss Kringle." Nygma smiles as he looks away from her, while Kristen walks into the room obviously cautious of the lanky man that creeped her out. "Oh?...Hello...Mister Nygma." She grins as she enters the room walking to a certain filing cabinet while Nygma holds up a file. "How was your day going?" He asks with a shy smile as she reaches her cabinet. "Uh...Fine." She smiles as opens the cabinet. "Um!? Question for you..." Nygma stalls as she looks up at him curiously and somewhat nervous. "Y-yesss?" She shyly asks slowly look up at him. "Umm...* _heh heh_ *...did you...know that houseflies hum in the key of F?" Nygma asks, it was a strange thing to say but he became nervous talking to Kristen, watching as she let out relieved sigh. "No...* _clears throat_ * No, I-I did not know that." Nygma acting satisfied with her answer waves his arms. "Okay, then." He remained silent after that, giving the room an uncomfortably awkward silence, too much to bear, Kristen turns away quickly. "Well, uh...bye." "Bye." Nygma says without looking at her with tight pursed lips, he had failed so miserably that he didn't want to watch her leave the room. Once she was gone he clenched his fists into a ball. "Damn it! We agreed you were going to ask her out. No, we didn't agree to ask her. We agreed to think about asking her. But there's no point. She doesn't like you." Nygma scolds himself while Dark Nygma makes his appearance. "Maybe she'll like me. You ever consider that?" His dark self says as he coldly stares at his other half. "Maybe she'll like me. I got confidence. Ladies love that." He mocks back at his weaker self, the real Nygma turns angrily at his dark self. "No, she won't like you. She won't. Go away." Nygma threatens as he attempts to do what he was doing previously. "Please, just go away!" He yells as he tosses the files into nothing unaware that someone was watching him, shocked to see a policeman Nygma acts like nothing happened. "Hey." He waves as he pretends to get back to his work, examining the files in front of him.

Back at the yellow bus full of cheerleaders their little hearts out, completely unaware of the dangers following them, the bus came to a stop just as the Maniax came speeding up in front of them honking their horns. They too come to a stop, Arnold jumped off the truck and began walking towards the bus with a silly grin plastered on his face while he switched the sawed off shot gun in his arms, he held the driver's door open for Jerome. Making his grand entrance Jerome smiled evilly at the bus as he hopped off the truck, happily walking towards the bus with a skip. "Ooh!" He gleefully sighs as he makes a small twirl before using the butt of his gun to knock on the bus door, motioning for the bus driver to open the door.

Meanwhile back at the GCPD a fellow policeman rushes up to Detective Gordon's office. "We got a sighting of the stolen truck Yeavely Park." He hastily says while Gordon stops what he is doing giving the policeman his attention, Gordon quickly takes his feet off his desk getting up to leave out the door.

Meanwhile back at the Maniax who by no have captured and chained the cheerleaders to their seats. The girls whimpered in fear as they tugged at their chains, some of them were crying and some trying to remain calm. "I want you all to know this was a very difficult decision for us." Jerome says as he makes his way down the bus aisle holding his gun in plain sight. "It was between you and a senior citizen bingo party." Jerome says as he stops and looks down a sniffling girl or so she appeared to be sniffling. "In the end, we decided to skew a little younger. Youth won the day. Sorry. Give me an 'O'!" He turns with a jump causing all the cheerleaders to whimper, unsatisfied Jerome sets off his gun earning terrified screams from the cheerleaders. "I said give me a 'O.'" Jerome sternly spoke while all but one cheerleaders responded. "O." They cried as Aaron made his way to the bus with a hose. "Give me an 'N'." Jerome ordered as he waved his gun around. "N." They responded as he backed away. "Give me another 'O'!" Jerome ordered and once again the cheerleaders responded back. "O." "What does that spell?" Jerome shouts as he gets the hose from Robert who has joined in on the fun. "Oh, no!" He answers as he begins to spray the cheerleaders in gasoline smiling as they all screamed in terror, all but one and she had enough of this terrorism act before her. "You're all a bunch of cowards!" She shouts at Jerome and Robert causing them to stop and stare at this young woman defying them. Jerome drops the hose and takes his gun from Robert and slowly makes his way towards the defiant girl, reaching her seat Jerome leans close into the girl personal space, inches away from her face. "What. Is. Your. Name. Girl?" He asks as he moves closer causing to turn her head away from him exposing her neck to him, Jerome leaned further in just inches from her neck. His hot breath danced across her neck giving her goosebumps, when she wouldn't answer he simply placed the end of the gun on her cheek forcing her to face him. Jerome rested his forehead unto her forehead so she wouldn't turn away again, while she glared back at him as his piercing green eyes stared into her very being making her feel frightened.

"P-Penelope Cortez." The girl stammered but never taking her eyes off of him, he quickly withdrew from her and stared back at Robert. "A Cortez?" He questions as Robert responds. "The Cortez's are one of the richest family in Gotham, we could use her as a ransom." Robert suggests as he grins hungrily at the girl who shifted uncomfortably in her seat, Jerome turns his attention back at the girl. "I have a better idea." He says as he motions for Robert to unleash the girl from her chains, Robert complies, just as the buckle unlocks the girl head butts Robert sending him flying backwards and landing on his ass. Penelope tries to make a run for it but Jerome trips her laughing as he watches her fall to the ground, still laughing Jerome grabs her by the hair dragging her up to her feet. "Feisty one aren't you. I like that." He breaths into her ear, inhaling her scent before pushing her out the door. "Move it." He orders as he jumps down the last step tossing the girl to Aaron who held a firm grip onto the struggling girl, meanwhile Arnold is hopping up and down excitedly. "Do it! Do it! Do it!" He says as Jerome pulls out a lighter showing the other cheerleaders what was in his hand. "Ready? Okay!" He says as he lowers his hand down to the bottom step of the bus causing the cheerleaders to scream in panic, flicking the lighter repeatedly Jerome just could not get it to light. Annoyed he looked up at his fellow Maniax and Penelope shaking his head. "This is so embarrassing." He says as he enters the bus once more. "Anyone got a light?" But the cheerleaders continued to cry, fearful for their lives. "I do. I got..." Arnold says smiling like an idiot as he opens his lighter, sirens could be heard approaching the scene causing Jerome and Arnold to look at the GCPD as they pulled up and got out of the cars guns a drawn.

"Stand your ground boys. They can't shoot at a bus." Jerome says as he aims his gun at the GCPD opening fire at them, the cops ducked behind their vehicles while Gordon shouted over the gun fire. "Hold you fire! Hold your fire!" He ordered his fellow officers while one was shot and fell back. "Aaron take the girl, Greenwood, get the truck started. We're gonna blow this barbecue." Jerome commanded as Gordon made a rush forward, Jerome noticed this and did a spin while firing his gun at Detective Gordon. "Oh." Gordon managed to make it behind a brown Oldsmobile waiting for Jerome to stop firing, Jerome's gun them clicks and clicks, with his gun out of bullets Jerome releases it from his hand. "Light 'em up!" He orders as he begins to make his way to the truck laughing while Arnold began to flick at the lighter, Jerome sprayed more gasoline around and on the bus while the cheerleaders continued to cry out in fear. Gordon unsure if Jerome is still standing waits patiently behind the car, while Jerome hops onto the truck laughing as they drive away leaving Arnold to finish the job. Seeing his chance Gordon runs out of his hiding spot and yanks Arnold away, Arnold lets out a startle cry, drops the lighter causing it to finally burst up in flames. Gordon looks down at the fire, punches out Arnold and climbs aboard the bus jumping into the drivers seat, he sets it in gear and drives away from the fire just in time as the flames burst up. Bringing the bus to a stop he turns to face the frightened cheerleaders. "Everyone Okay?"

With the scene now under control Gordon pulls Arnold aside to question him. "Who broke you out, Dobkins? Gonna have to talk sooner or later; tell me now." Gordon says as he continues to lead Dobkins away. "I'm a victim here, sir. I was coerced." Arnold defends, fed up Gordon grabs him by the arms turning Arnold to face him. "Abducted and coerced." Arnold continued causing Gordon to stop. "By who?" He asks as Arnold continues. "If I tell you that, I got to get some kind of guaran..." Arnold spoke but was cut off as a bullet pierced him in head then the chest as he fell to the ground dead, Gordon whipped around to try find out who was firing, immediately taking cover stealing a glance at the nearest building but finding no one, he then looks back at Arnolds corpse bleeding on the pavement. While Tabitha who is hidden elsewhere, dismembers her rifle and snapping the case closed as she picks it up and makes her leave, her heels clicking off in the distance.


End file.
